Phoenix Tears
by lylu
Summary: A visit from Fawkes and Later on Dumbledore sets Harry on a path that will lead him to personal independence,magical maturity and fulfillment of a destiny.Includes the Flamels.Mild Bashing of Dumbledore, the Order, Weasley's and Hermione.Pairings undecide
1. Surprise visit

The past two weeks had been hell for Harry

None of the characters below belong to me. They belong to the Creative JK Rowling as you all know. This was just written for fun and I'm not planning on making a dime from it.

Anyway, on with the story.

Enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The past two weeks had been hell for Harry. The warnings that the Order gave to the Dursley's seemed to have cowed them enough to leave Harry alone. He was given sufficient meals 3 times a day and cooking, cleaning, gardening was all done by the maid that the Dursley's had hired after they realized that their Harry-elf couldn't be forced to do everything around the house. What was it then that made the two weeks hell for Harry? The answer to that would be two people; Voldemort and Sirius Black. But Sirius was innocent, he never betrayed the Potters, how could he make it hell for Harry? Well, firstly it isn't Sirius that was actually causing the trouble but his death was.

Apart from the terrifying and recurring nightmares of Sirius taunting Bellatrix Lestrange before he falls through the veil, the feelings of guilt, anger and loneliness after missing the closest thing to a parent he had ever known is just too much for the teen to handle. Of course, we shouldn't forget He-who-must-be-a-pain-in-the-ass. It seemed that the failed possession of Harry hadn't deterred Voldy but had pushed him into goading Harry with images of Voldy torturing and killing his father on that Halloween night.

The monotony of waking up every morning at 5.30 a.m because of a nightmare was broken by Fawkes appearing in a ball of flames in Harry's room at around 3 a.m. The phoenix well known for its powerful healing tears and its beautiful song just took a glance at the boy, that he had grown a soft spot for, who was now in the throes of a nightmare before doing what it did best. It landed softly on Harry's chest and started crooning a calming song that had immediate effect. The young wizard immediately stopped thrashing about. The tension that was in his muscles quickly oozed out of him and a small content smile replaced the look of horror, guilt and disgust that was on his face. Harry would wake up after a long restorative sleep of almost 72 hours. The beautiful phoenix never left his side even for a second.

The first thing Harry realized when he woke up was a light and comforting weight on his chest. Opening his eyes he saw the blurry image of a red bird that had a few streaks of gold. He was reaching for his glasses when the phoenix gave a sound of disapproval and shook its head as if telling Harry not to reach for them. To say that Harry was surprised would be an understatement. Fawkes just leaned closer to Harry's face and turned its face so that one of its bright eyes was aligned perfectly over Harry's right eye.

If Harry was surprised before he was baffled right now. His mind was furiously trying to figure out what was going on when he felt a warm liquid drop into his eye, before he could react another drop fell on his other eye. His eyes immediately sealed themselves and Harry couldn't open them. The only thing that stopped him from screaming bloody murder was the presence of Fawkes in his room. The only warning Harry had before warmth surrounded his eyes was a small burst of phoenix song. It felt like ages but in actuality after 30 seconds it was over. He could finally open his eyes. He felt the difference immediately, his eyesight was much better than it was, even when he wore his glasses. The awe and wonder he felt was only eclipsed by the immense gratitude he felt for the phoenix that was now looking at him with something akin to amusement.

The boy who lived was about to wake up from his bed when the phoenix once again shook its head. Apparently Fawkes wasn't done yet. Harry looked at him quizzically but all he got was a look that said 'I know what I'm doing, please be patient'. Being sure of the fact that the bird wouldn't harm him, Harry just lay back and waited for what Fawkes had in store for him. Once again the phoenix leaned forward, but this time aimed for Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar. Seven drops of phoenix tears were absorbed by the scar. After another burst of phoenix song a reaction took place. Harry felt a very sharp pain that lasted for less than a second before dark fumes started issuing from the curse scar. It was all over in a minute but the effect it had on Harry was immense.

It wasn't easy to explain using words but all Harry could say was that he felt right. Like something inside of him that was trapped just got its freedom. The constant pain that Harry felt from his scar since fourth year was no longer there and he had the feeling that his temper problems would bother him no more.

Harry just sat there for almost half an hour relishing the new feeling of satisfaction and freedom from Voldemort's mental torture. As if he just remembered that Fawkes was there he looked at the phoenix with eyes full of gratitude and did what he felt was only right. He went down on one knee, bowed his head and in a voice full of respect said, 'I will forever be indebted to you Fawkes. I don't think there is anything that I can do that can relay the gratitude I feel.'

The phoenix gave an amused trill and all of a sudden Harry had the image of a bowl of fruits in his head. His head jerked up sharply and he looked at the bird and amusedly asked, 'Come on Fawkes, is that all you ask for? I mean doesn't Dumbledore feed you the fruits already?' The answer he got had Harry laughing in a way he had never laughed before. It was the laugh of a teenage boy that had no worries of Dark Lords chasing after him. It was a carefree laugh.

He couldn't help but think that Dumbledore had finally lost it. Fawkes had given him the mental picture of Dumbledore offering him a lemon drop. Harry could clearly picture the innocent tone of Dumbledore's voice as he asked 'Lemon drop, Fawkes?'

A few hours later Fawkes was snoozing off on Hedwig's perch giving out bursts of phoenix song once in a while. The boy who lived was just lost in his thoughts when he heard a soft pop of apparition from the right corner of his room. In a flash he was up, in a perfect dueling stance and a few nasty curses on his tongue before he heard the soft and grandfatherly voice of Dumbledore. Harry didn't budge at all. He narrowed his eyes at he intruder and asked,' What did you always hope to receive as a Christmas gift?' Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively before he answered, 'Warm, woolen socks'. The change in Harry was visible. His shoulders sagged in relief as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Dumbledore retrieved his wand from the sleeves of his midnight blue robes that had animations of lemon drops. With a deft flick of his wand two chintz armchairs appeared. With another flick, an intricately carved table appeared and with a final flick, a full English breakfast was on the table. Dumbledore gestured Harry to take a seat and took one himself. 'Help yourself Harry. Let's fill our stomachs before we discuss why I'm here.' Harry just nodded and sat down.

He looked at Fawkes only to find him staring at him with a look of longing in his eyes. The young wizard immediately understood and cleared his throat as he faced Dumbledore. 'Sir, could you please conjure a bowl of fruits for me?' he asked meekly. The aged headmaster didn't bat an eye as he flicked his wand for the fourth time and a bowl of exotic fruits appeared. Harry thanked the headmaster then turned to Fawkes.' Oh, drop the act Fawkes', he intoned dryly.

As if waiting for just that, the bird disappeared and reappeared on the table in a ball of flames. It didn't wait for anymore invitation before it started helping itself to the juicy looking fruits.

After a quiet breakfast the headmaster turned to Harry and started speaking.

'Harry my boy, after a lot of pondering I have come to a decision. Since you are now aware of the prophecy, you can understand how important you are to the war effort, and as much as I would have liked you to have a normal childhood, I am afraid that due to the return of Voldemort I can no longer bask under such delusions. The dark lord has over 50 years of experience in the use of magic and I can tell you with full confidence that very few wizards and witches in history and in present have gained the control that Tom Riddle has over his magic. After a lot of internal debate I have come to the conclusion that time is not on our side and that the normal Hogwarts curriculum is not enough to prepare you to face your destiny. Thus I have decided to personally start instructing you in the use of magic. Of course all of this depends on your approval. If you approve, you will no longer have to do 6th and 7th year. I together with a few other instructors will train and teach you all we can in preparation for your part in this war and of course your future after you defeat Tom, of which I have no doubt you will.'

Harry just sat there stunned trying to process what was going on. He couldn't believe it. Dumbledore was offering to teach him personally. If the only person Voldemort ever feared were to teach him it would surely give him a chance at survival.

He then asked the headmaster who else would be training him.

'Well, a lot of people offered to train you Harry and I didn't have the heart to reject their offers. Among them are: Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, The Flamel's and many more.' On hearing the last name Harry just stared at the headmaster with a dumb look on his face.

'I thought they had died' he blurted out rather inconsiderately. On hearing himself Harry mumbled an apology.

The headmaster chuckled and said, 'My old friend Nicholas was rather crafty. The philosopher's stone that was used in your first year was a replica. It turned metal into fake gold but had no other properties. I never thought that Nicholas would trick me like that but apparently he had his reasons. And yes Harry I did tell you that he died, but once again my old friend showed that the sorting hat put him in Slytherin for a reason. He staged a mock funeral so that he could regain the privacy he lost after the incident in your first year. Harry just nodded dumbly.

'If it's ok with you Harry I would like us to start next week. You will be moved to the residence of the Flamel's where they will start with your training. They will teach you the mind arts, alchemy and magical theory.'

'How will I be able to do magic professor? What with the restrictions on the use of magic by underage wizards and witches.' Harry suddenly asked.

'Ahh, you see Harry, after the ministry announced the return of Voldemort, the wizarding world went into an uproar and Fudge was impeached. He was replaced by former head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement Amelia Bones. I think you remember her from the trial at the Ministry. Anyway, she summoned me to her office two days ago and told me that in no uncertain terms would you remain untrained. She was a good friend of your mother you know. She even offered the use of the Auror training facilities, but I told her that I already had plans for you. So I left her office that day with a decree allowing you to use magic whenever and wherever you want as long as you respect the secrecy laws.'

Dumbledore looked at his odd watch and gave a yelp of surprise. Harry couldn't help but snigger at the old mans actions.

'I have to be at the Wizengamot in 10 minutes Harry so I will live you to ponder over this and prepare for your departure in one week. Oh and if things go according to plan, you will not need to come back to the Dursleys ever again.' Harry couldn't help but smile brightly at that news. 'Thank you professor', he said sincerely.

The old man just winked at him and disappeared with a soft pop. Fawkes who by now had finished his meal flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder. He rubbed his head against Harry's head affectionately before disappearing in a flash of orange flames.

Harry threw himself on his bed and laughed out loud. Things were finally going well. With a voice full of confidence and resolve Harry said out loud 'watch out Tom, because i'll be ready for you soon!'

Like it? Hate it? Please leave a short review. I don't plan on making it more than a one shot but if you fell that I should add some more chapters' plz say so.


	2. Skinless and seedless

The next seven days passed in a busy blur for Harry

I Don't own Harry Potter. Nuff Said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next seven days passed in a busy blur for Harry. Being told that he would be able to leave the Dursley's and receive intense magical training had managed to get him out of his depression. The fact that the phoenix tears had helped to strongly dilute the connection between Harry and Voldemort had also helped. Not wanting to look like an ignorant idiot, Harry reviewed all his textbooks from year one to five.

He was already good in DADA so there wasn't much that the year 1-5 books in DADA could help him with. He made a marked improvement in charms and transfiguration. The permission to do magic outside of school had been a great asset to Harry. Although he didn't turn into a Hermoine replica, it felt almost refreshing to Harry when he actually read the books and tried to understand what was going on.

It was as if he had regained the thirst for knowledge he always had before the Dursley's cowed him into underachieving so that he wouldn't make their precious Dudley look bad.

On the day that Harry was to picked up from Privet Drive he had his trunk ready by the crack of dawn. He only took his textbooks and the sweaters that Mrs.Weasley had given him every Christmas. All that remained of the rags he used to call clothes was ashes after he had hit them with a slightly overpowered incendio.

He planned to visit Diagon Alley and buy a full wardrobe. Harry had decided a few days ago that he had to grow up. He hated his fame and the fact that people would always use him as a scapegoat or laud him as a hero, but he figure out that since he was a hero in their eyes once more he had to use it to his advantage.

Skimming through his history books, Harry gained a new appreciation for the skill of Voldemort even though he was reluctant to admit it out loud. The man had through the years learned the fickleness of wizard kind, he also knew very well of their laziness.

Riddle used this to his advantage by instilling fear and dread into their hearts. One or two horrific massacres were all that was needed to shake the wizarding world. This had turned him into something more powerful than he actually was. Harry was certain that were it not for the prophecy, Dumbledore could have beaten Voldemort in a fair duel.

His death eaters did shoddy jobs at the best. They weren't the best duelers. Apart from Bellatrix, Malfoy, the Lestrange brothers and Mcnair the rest of them were at the same level as any fresh graduate from Hogwarts since they didn't have further training except in the casting and relishing of the unforgivables. It was fear that gave the Dark Lord the upper hand in the first war. Harry was determined not to let that happen this time around.

Harry knew that making one or two public statements was all that was needed to give the wizarding world some hope. A few whispers about the mediocrity of the death eaters and wizards and witches all over Britain would have the ability to stand up to them when attacked instead of running like scared dogs, tails between their legs.

To be taken seriously, Harry realized that he had to work on his image and he planned to do that but not before some discussion with Dumbledore. The man was a great artist in the art of manipulating people. Although that wasn't a good trait, Harry had to accept that it was a necessary one. Dumbledore never abused his power like Voldemort, he had morals and he stuck to them never deviating from his beliefs. He sometimes took the 'greater good' theory too far but he always did what he did for the betterment of the wizarding society.

His musings were interrupted by the appearance of Fawkes. He looked fondly at the phoenix, remembering what this magnificent creature had done for him. Harry knew that he would have died in the second year were it not for this bird. Standing up he went over to Fawkes who was now perched on Hedwig's cage, he soothingly stroked the phoenix's feathers eliciting from it croons of satisfaction. 'I'll be right back Fawkes, make yourself comfortable', he said cheekily as he left his room.

Harry had gone through the basics of conjuration but he wasn't that adept at it for him to be able to conjure food, that's why he was now headed downstairs to get Fawkes some fruits. He had a promise to keep after all. He was back in a few minutes and presented the juicy grapes to the phoenix. Fawkes looked at the grapes then back at Harry and gave him a satisfied look that clearly said, 'you know how to please a bird'. Harry just chuckled as he watched the phoenix eat.

He was fascinated by this bird. Every time they met he would learn something new from it. Right now, Fawkes was using what Harry believed was phoenix magic. The bird touched each grape with its talon before eating it.

At first Harry had thought that it was some kind of ritual, but upon looking closely he saw that every time Fawkes touched the grapes, the skin would come off. Glancing amusedly at Fawkes, he murmured,' I see that you like your grapes both seedless and skinless.' The bird merely looked at Harry and raised a talon at him and the look in its beady eyes clearly suggested that if Fawkes had hands, its middle finger would be raised just now. After getting his mind around that idea, Harry was rolling on the floor laughing so hard that he could hardly breathe.

Composing himself he sat on his rickety old chair and waited for the phoenix to finish its snack. He got so lost into his own thoughts that he jumped up from his chair startled when Fawkes landed on his shoulder. This of course had the effect of Fawkes losing his balance. This made the phoenix squawk indignantly at the young wizard.

Harry calmly placated the bird by stroking its feathers. 'So what brings you here old friend? , Harry asked gently. Fawkes just raised his talon and in a burst of fire a regal looking parchment appeared on it. Harry untied it carefully and opened it to see a letter from his Headmaster.

_Harry,_

_I hope you are doing well and that you are prepared for what we talked about the other day. As I had told you before, you will begin your training with the Flamels. Unfortunately, the only way to get into their residence is by phoenix travel. This of course shows you how much they value their privacy.Fawkes will take you there and hopefully you will enjoy your time at the Flamel's._

_ Please remember Harry that knowledge is power, and the Flamels have so much knowledge. What I am trying to tell you is that you shouldn't waste this opportunity. Learn as much as you can from them, not only in preparation for your destiny but life after you have fulfilled it._

_On to other matters, only the people who will be training you know about our little plan. They have been sworn to secrecy using ancient magical vows. No amount of torture, veritaserum, or leglimency can make them reveal what they know about you. This means that your friends are also in the dark. _

_Since you will be training in secret, I will inform them that you decided to take a break from British Wizarding society and have gone in search of greener pastures. I hope you don't hate me for trying to keep your secret at the expense of your friendships. _

_As for the rest of the wizarding world, rumors will be started by our own esteemed Mundungus Fletcher. With indirect help of Ms.Skeeter's gossip column , people will soon think that you are in Timbuktu or some other far-fetched place._

_Finally, I am not sure of how long your training with the Flamel's will go on so be prepared to stay with them for an indefinite period of time._

_Warm Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

'Wow', Harry thought after re-reading the letter. Glancing at Fawkes, the emerald eyed teenager gave him a grin reminiscent of James Potter in his marauder days.' Want to take a small detour old pal?' he asked the phoenix. The bird gave him an inquiring look as if waiting for an explanation.'Well, I wanted to go on a shopping spree before going o the Flamel's', he said a bit sheepishly. Fawkes stared at him for almost a whole minute before nodding his head. Harry gave a sigh of relief.

Looking at himself in the mirror he mused out loud on what he should look like s he prepared to do glamour. Fawkes gave a trill before placing another image in his head. To say that harry was impressed would be an understatement. The person was just the same build as harry, to make the measurements for clothing easier, but the face was so bland and inconspicuous that Harry was sure that even the shopkeepers wouldn't have remembered what he looked like after he had left. Concentrating on the image and muttered _commuto aspectus. _Nothing happened. He had to re-try it a few times before he got it.

Quickly shrinking his stuff he grabbed Fawkes tail and in a flash Harry disappeared from Privet Drive hoping that he would never come back to this place.

At the entrance of Gringotts two security goblins were startled when a young wizard appeared out of thin air without making the usual pop of apparition. Apparently Fawkes had turned himself invisible and was currently perched on Harry's shoulder. The green eyed wizard took note of this before entering the wizarding bank. Looking at the information board he headed for teller 9 where inquiries could be made.

At the teller sat an ancient looking goblin that had a bored look as he weighed what looked like fist sized rubies. Harry cleared his throat trying to gain the attention of the goblin. It had no effect. Trying to be a bit more respectful he said, 'Excuse me sir'. This had an immediate effect; the goblin straightened up and looked at Harry as if he were an interesting experiment.

With a drawling voice that reminded Harry of Malfoy senior, the goblin asked, 'How may I help you Mr. Potter?' Harry's eyes went as wide as galleons wondering if his glamour had failed. Chuckling appreciatively the goblin placated the teen by informing him that there was an invisible veil between the teller and the customers that revealed the true identity of the customers. Nodding his head in understanding Harry inquired about how much he had in his vault.

Greymane, (that was the goblins name) merely asked Harry for his vault key. On receiving it the goblin placed it on some weird looking device. The device rattled a bit and produced a cloud of green smoke. The goblin then took some grey powder from an ash holder and sprinkled it at the smoke. Immediately a parchment started forming in the air. Before it could fall down Greymane snatched it fro the air and looked through it.' Hmm..ahhh..Aha', he mumbled quietly as he read through the parchment.

After a stretch of silence the goblin turned to Harry and said.' Mr. Potter, according to this you had an initial amount of 45,000 galleons in trust vault that was set up for you by your parents. Since your first year in Hogwarts you have made five withdrawals amounting to 2,550 galleons. This leaves you a balance of 42,250. Curiously, it isn't the only vault that has your name on it. In your third year, one Sirius Black opened a new vault in your name and deposited what amounts to 650,000 galleons.

As per his instructions, you were to receive the key on your next visit to Gringotts, which happens to be today. Also your parent's vault which hasn't been touched since 1981 was directly transferred to you after their unfortunate demise. This vault however cannot be released to you until you turn 17. It happens to contain roughly 800,000 galleons. Another vault was recently opened in your name by Messrs Weasley and Weasley. Apparently it contains your share of profits from the new shop they opened. I would advice you to re-invest the money in that vault into their shop since it seems to be promising. It contains 32,250 galleons. So Mr. Potter in total you own 1,524,500 galleons in liquid assets.

You also own two houses, one in Godrics Hollow that was rebuilt under orders of Chief Goblin Ragnok. You also own a seaside cottage in France that was gifted to you by the late Sirius Black when you were born.'

Harry was stunned. No forget about stunned, he was overwhelmed. The young wizard was swaying on the spot trying to wrap his mind around what he had just heard when the gravely sound of Greymane clearing his throat woke him up from the stupor he was in. Shaking his head in an attempt to de-fog it he asked if he could get the information he had received in written form.He also inquired if Gringotts could open a muggle bank account for him.

After an hour of signing of forms and explanations from Greymane Harry was now the proud owner of a Gringott elite member card. It was a multipurpose card that acted as a debit card both in the muggle and magical world. He had also retrieved a pouch of galleons for pocket change. After profusely thanking the goblin for his services Harry prepared to leave.

Just as he was about to open the door of the private office he was in, he remembered something.' Say, Greymane, what did you mean that the house at Godric's Hollow was rebuilt under the orders of Chief Goblin Ragnok?' The goblin chuckled as he gestured for Harry to retake his seat. 'I was wondering when you would ask about that Harry' they were now on first name basis since Harry had appointed the Goblin to invest some of his money into worthwhile ventures. The young wizard had plans, and a lot of them required funding.

The goblin went on, 'Three days before your parents were murdered and Voldemort defeated by you, a spy for the goblins had found out that Voldemort planned to launch a full scale attack on Gringotts in five days. This had the Goblin high council in an uproar, we couldn't prepare an army to defend Gringotts in such short notice. Things were getting desperate.

The only possible solution that was available was an ancient protection ritual that would guarantee the failure of Voldemorts attack. There was one setback however. The ritual required that 500 goblins give up their magic and life essence for it to work. Many goblins volunteered to die for the sake of their race but the council knew that it wasn't acceptable. The past goblin wars had reduced our number drastically. Only 17000 goblins remain in Britain, and thus losing 500 in one go would be a big blow to the process of repopulation.

We were still at a quandary when we received news of Voldemorts defeat at the hands of one Harry Potter. We rejoiced and celebrated for days. It was a miracle. Goblins, Harry, are very honorable beings. Humans will never accept that and they trust us with their money. Crazy I tell you. Anyway you did us a service Harry, one which cost you your parents.

We didn't know how to repay you so our Chief decided to rebuild your parents destroyed home and ensured that the best wards were placed around the house. This would ensure that you always had a safe haven. The high council also promised to ally themselves with you. They were not fooled. They knew that Voldemort wasn't gone forever and they knew that only you would be able to defeat him. Thus you have the goblin's allegiance. Not the ministry, not Dumbledore you Harry.'

Harry was fascinated and intruiged by the narration and his Slytherin instincts quickly kicked in. He just realized that he had powerful allies that would never side with Voldemort. Looking over at Greymane, Harry thanked him formally for the trust that the goblins had put in him and promised to try his best not to make them regret their decision. He asked to meet Ragnok at a later date.

Thanking him once again Harry left the bank and headed for Madam Malkins. After getting a dozen or so robes for different occasions, he went on to the trunk shop where he got a multipurpose trunk.

He was passing by Ollivander's shop when an idea struck him. Retracing his steps he went into the old wand maker's shop. After the usual 'scare and mention the wizards wand type tactic' Ollivander inquired about what Harry was doing in the wand shop. He too could see through glamour's. Harry looked at the wand maker for some time when he said,

' I read somewhere that the best wand for a wizard is one that he crafted by him self. I was wondering if you had any manuals on how to craft wands'. The old wizard looked at him shrewdly before saying that he did indeed have a guide that was passed from one Ollivander to the other. It was a family occupation after all.

'I will give it to you under two conditions Harry'. The boy who lived nodded.' First you will never reveal the secrets contained in the guide to any one since it is a family secret.' Harry nodded knowing that the first condition was the easiest one. He crossed his fingers as he waited for the second one.

' Second, after this war is over and you finally vanquish Voldemort, I would like you to be my apprentice since I have no heir to pass on the Ollivander family secrets and trade to.' Harry stared blankly at the old wand maker as his mind quickly thought about the offer. After a while he asked Ollivander if he could get to him at a later date with the answer. Ollivander just chuckled and told him to take his time.

Thanking the wand maker for his time Harry left the shop empty handed. 'It was worth a try' he mused.

After a few hours of shopping, with Fawkes sending him humorous images every short while Harry was done. Glancing over his shoulder to where he knew Fawkes was, he said in his best impersonation of Stan Shunpikes(Knight Bus) voice, ' Take us away Fawkes'. In a flash they disappeared, on their way to the Flamel residence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all for today folks. I don't know when I will update next but hopefully it will be soon. Please review and give your thoughts.


	3. Confessions of an Alchemist

Life at the Flamels was fascinating to say the least

Disclaimer :I don't own Harry Potter and the character's in the book, And I ain't making any money from this fanfic.

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait people but I've had a hectic time at college so no time to write. I now understand how authors of ma fav stories do when they cant put up new chapters in time.

On with da story folks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Life at the Flamel's was fascinating to say the least. Although he had learnt a lot of new things through independent studies, Harry never felt like he was learning anything, thus he decided to confront Nick (Mr. Flamel wasn't one for formalities) about it. He could still remember the response he got and still felt embarrassed about his foolishness even today.

_Harry had had enough of sitting in a room that looked like Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It would have been interesting if he could look around, but no! Nick had told him that he had to pay attention and only focus on the candle that sat innocently in the middle of the room. He had been doing this for two weeks and he still didn't get the point of it. Storming up to the potions lab where Nick was bent over a cauldron that was issuing pleasant smelling fumes he accosted the old man. 'Nick, I've had enough of this! If all my training is going to consist of staring dumbly at a candle then please release me and let me go back to privet drive where I was at least getting some work done. Nick just kept on tending to his potion humming a song that Harry vaguely remembered Dudley listening to once. After almost ten minutes of silence Nick abruptly stood up, whipped out his wand, pointed it at Harry and intoned 'Legillimens'. As if on reflex Harry focused on clearing his mind and Voila! I took him less than a few seconds to successfully kick Nick out of his mind. 'Kid's this days, they think they know everything.' Nick said as he shook his head and went back to his potion. Seeing that as a dismissal, Harry walked back to his room deep in thought and a bit more appreciative of Nicholas Falmel's teaching methods._

At this moment Harry was bent over a slightly simmering potion that Nick had told him to make. He wasn't sure what it was but all he knew was that it was incredibly complex. Luckily he had gone through the basics of potion brewing with Perenelle and he found that without Snape's overly large nose hovering over his cauldron while brewing he could concentrate well and actually brew acceptable potions.

Harry was adding the final ingredient, a pinch of fairy dust, when Perenelle glided into the room with all the grace of the High Elves of old. Harry really liked Perenelle. She was one of the very few adults that ever treated him like an equal and not some young boy that needed to be molly-coddled. He found himself thinking that if he had the choice he would have had her as his guardian.

'I see you are almost done Harry. Just add two more counter clockwise stirs then let the potion cool. After that pour the potion into unbreakable glass vials then come to Nicholas's study. You will find out what the potion does then.'

Quickly doing as he was instructed, Harry made his way to the study. Well calling it a study was an understatement. It was almost as huge as Hogwarts library and contained so many books that Harry believed any true Ravenclaw would have multiple orgasms if they found out that all the books contained in the room were rare and ancient. Nick had told him that none of these books could be found in bookshops and that most of them were the only copies left.

After seating himself on the chair next to Perenelle but opposite Nick, Harry waited for Nick to look up from the book that he was so engrossed in. After a few minutes of waiting, Harry was starting to get impatient and slightly nervous. Seeing this Perenelle quickly sent a tickling charm at Nick who quickly avoided it and pouted at his wife. 'You like spoiling my fun darling', he said in what sounded suspiciously like a whine.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the antics of the two adults whom he had learnt to cherish. Clearing his throat and taking on a serious demeanor Nick looked directly at Harry and started talking.

'Harry, after the few months we have spent together I have studied you and tried to figure you out. I think I have done so and have come to a few decisions. But all of them depend on how you react to what I will tell you. Please do not interrupt me since I want to get it all out at once. You can ask all the questions later.'

The young wizard had a sense of foreboding. This is exactly how he felt before the bombshell of a prophecy was revealed to him by Dumbledore. He didn't know why but he was sure that whatever he would be told by Nick would change his life forever. So he leant back and prepared himself for whatever Nick would say.

'When Dumbledore came to me before your first year telling me about Voldemort wanting to steal the philosopher's stone I was intrigued to say the least. Voldemort had never sought me out during the first war. He knew very well that he couldn't take me on. I was an unknown entity to him. Although I was famous for excelling in alchemy, I excelled equally well in most of the branches of magic.

So I didn't understand why Dumbledore thought that the stone was in danger and would only be safe at Hogwarts. Mind you, to breach the wards protecting the stone one would need either my blood or Perenelle's or the equivalent of a hundred Dumbledore's.

I then did something that I never wished to do. I covertly sifted through my former students mind. Even though Dumbledore was a master occlumens, I had studied many forms of mind magic's that even he couldn't hope to defend himself from.

Dumbledore's plans were then revealed to me. I was in a quandary. I didn't know what to do so I asked him to come back to me in a few days where I could brew enough elixir to sustain my wife and me for a few more years. That's when I made a replica of the stone and gave it to Dumbledore.

I did not like what he had in mind for you so I decided to keep a close eye on you and the happenings in Hogwarts. Every year something bad happened I tried to interfere and take you away from those god forsaken people but I was always held back by the fact that until now your trust in Dumbledore was unwavering. I therefore had to wait for a time when you would be able to listen to someone who could show you Dumbledore, the wizard behind the mask of the slightly insane benevolent grandfather. Unfortunately, it took the death of your godfather for an opportunity like that to present itself.

I'm sure that by now you are burning to ask me what Dumbledore's plans for you were. Well here it goes. After finding out about the prophecy he knew that his reign as the leader of the light would soon be over. Therefore he decided that only two outcomes would be acceptable. Either you die taking Voldemort with you under Dumbledore's guidance, or he takes you under his wing and make sure that you worship the ground he walks on, thus having a tight leash on you.

After the events at Godric's Hollow a golden opportunity presented itself. Dumbledore, disregarding the information in your parents will, supported the incarceration of your innocent godfather and put you under the guardianship of a family that he knew hated magic and everything it stood for. Why? You ask. Simple. This way, when he 'rescues' you from the Dursley's you would always view him as your savior and thus the leash on you would be placed without struggle.

Now Dumbledore wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. Oh yes! He was a Slytherin. He knew that once in the wizarding world you would make friends, some truer than others. He didn't want you to have friends that would inform you of things that would turn you against him so he made sure that through 'coincidence' you would meet the Weasley's, a family that would do anything for Dumbledore.

Fate decided to throw a monkey wrench in his plans in the form of one Hermione Granger, unfortunately for fate, they forgot about the girl's respect for authority and love of books. He had Granger on his side with promises of being prefect , head girl and a few books on ancient and rare magic's.

One thing you should understand Harry is that I gleaned this information not only from that meeting before your first year but every time that I met Dumbledore in the subsequent years. So in short and in all honesty, you Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, the chosen one, savior of the wizarding world have only a few true friends and supporters.

I have done a lot of research and information gathering and found out that you could trust only a few people. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin , Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot the goblins and of course Dobby. To make sure that my assumptions were spot on I did something that I hope that they would forgive me for. I cornered each of them, subdued them, questioned them with veritaserum and obliviated their memories of the questioning. I know it was wrong of me to do that but I had no choice, we are going into a war that will decide the fate of the wizarding world. Should Voldemort win, he would gain true immortality. Nothing and nobody would be able to kill him.'

The silence in the room was almost suffocating. Tears freely ran down Harry's cheeks and his eyes burned with emerald flames as he seethed with righteous anger. After composing himself Harry stood up looked at Nick and told him that he would be back in a few moments. True to his words he was back in a few moments, a vial of clear liquid in his hand. Harry had done research on veritaserum and knew that even Nicholas Flamel wasn't immune to it. He just looked at Nick the question very clear. Nick just nodded his head and placed three drops in his mouth.

After checking that the potion was indeed working, Harry asked,' was everything you told me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?' In a monotone Nick answered 'yes'. 'What are your plans for me if you have any?' Harry asked. 'I plan to protect you from Dumbledore's manipulations and prepare you for your destiny in the best way as I can' was the answer. With a firm nod Harry gave Nick the antidote.

They sat quietly for sometime until the silence was broken by Perenelle. She stood up and walked to Harry and placed her hands on his head slowly stroking his hair like a mother would. 'Harry dear you have to understand that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. After defeating Grindelwald, Dumbledore was given absolute power by the wizarding world. They treated him like a god, and his word was always taken as gospel truth. Only few saw through his carefully constructed mask. Nicholas and I have nothing to gain from training you up and preparing you for your destiny.

We have money, we have life and if we wanted, fame. Soon enough we will tire of this and let go of this mortal coil. Before we do that we want to make sure that we pass on our legacy to someone worthy of it, an heir if you will. You Harry have proven yourself to be that person. When we took the elixir of life we gave up any chance we had of ever bearing children.

I know that you have learnt a lot of things that have scared you today but I would like to add one more thing. I would like you to give me the chance of being what I never became and to give you what you what you lost too soon. I never became a mother and you never experienced what it was like to have one. If it's acceptable to you Nicholas and I would like to adopt you.

This would suit two purposes, you would have two adults to look up to in times of need and hardship, two adults that have come to love you like they would their own son this few months we have been together . It would also ensure that Dumbledore would never be able to sink his claws into you again. Please think on it Harry. Take you time and don't make any hasty decisions. We will support you in anyway we can whatever your decision.'

Harry who by now had leant into the embrace that Perenelle was giving him nodded slightly and walked to his room knowing that he had a lot of thinking to do and a lot of decisions to make.

A/N: I know the manipulative dumbles part is a well worn cliché but humor me. Hopefully as the fic develops you might see a few new twists to this well loved theme of manipulative dumbles.


	4. New Developments

Disclaimer: I really hate this people but it seems that I have to so here goes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world. This was done for purely my own amusement so I don't even gain a dime from it.

A/N: I'd like to thank all of you who took their time to review this story. It was very encouraging to read them. Yes even those who flamed. Well it wasn't really flaming but constructive criticism which I very much appreciated.

Oh and sorry for the long wait in between chapters. School just gets more hectic as days pass by. Personally I think the teachers enjoy seeing the pained look on our faces when they assign work and projects. Talk about abuse of power.

Anyway on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a room that overlooked a very scenic view that would be every environmentalist's dream- a beautiful meadow that had a small stream passing through it with patches of clustered eucalyptus trees- sat a 16 year old wizard that was deep in thought. This had been his state since he had discovered a few hard hitting facts and shocking news some days ago. He only left his room to go to the bathroom and his food was delivered by a dutiful house elf.

As you may have guesses already, this wizards name was Harry Potter. Before the day the Flamels gave him the unfortunate news he had thought that his life was a good one considering the bad things that always happened to him. He had two loyal friends whom he loved like his own siblings. He was being trained to face his destiny-which by now he had already accepted. He was cared for and loved by his headmaster. He had been blessed by a phoenix. The Flamels had taken him in like he was their own.

Life had been good overall. Till the day Fate-the bitch she is- decided to mess with his life again. The emerald eyed wizard found out that all he believed in was no more than a mere illusion. Of all the things that he had found out, he was very reluctant to believe the fact that neither of his two beloved friends was actually 'beloved'. Maybe it was the fact that they were the first people he could call friends, maybe it was because he dearly cared for them, maybe it was because he believed that even with all the manipulations of that crooked, lemon drop eating, old goat they had somehow grown to care for him.

Since he had learned how to focus his mind and clear it of all interruptions Harry found out that he could think more logically and more like an adult. For the past few days he had gone through all his memories and tried to figure them out. The results were not pleasing. The more he went through them the more he started believing the Flamels. It's not that he didn't trust them; it's just that his heart refused to accept what his brain had already taken as irrefutable facts.

To summarize his thought into one sentence Harry could say that 'All his life was one blasted chess game' and that he was a star pawn in it. He realized that even though he was just a pawn, his value was more than that of all the other pieces added together. On achieving this realization the young wizards mind cleared up of all doubts. He knew what to do and he had to do it before anything else. Harry Potter had to get closure. He had to get it from his former friends, from his parents, his godfather and even the grandfatherly image he had of Dumbledore.

Before all that he had to accept the Flamels offer. However macho he tried to act; Harry knew that there was still a part of him that yearned to call someone 'mum' or 'dad' and he would be a fool to let that opportunity pass. If love was the power that Tom Riddle knew not, then he was sure that the Flamels would give him love in truckloads.

Getting up from his bed with resolve written all over his face, Harry went to the study where he guessed the Flamels were at this time of the day. As he went down the staircase he couldn't stop himself marveling at the place he would soon call home. Calling it Spartan would be a bit extreme. The Flamels house was more of a mansion but it had the homeliness of a well lived in cottage. If he had to describe it he would say that it was the type of house that a Malfoy would live in but it contained the warmth of a Weasley house.

The thought of that name brought a bitter taste to his mouth. This had the effect of waking him up from the daze that he was in. It also had the effect of alerting him to the fact that he had just entered the study and that both the Flamels were looking at him.

Nick's face showed his calmness but his eyes spoke of another story. Perenelle on the other hand did not bother to hide the anxiety that she was feeling.

Deciding that he had put them through enough worry in the past few days Harry decided to make this quick and simple.

'I gladly accept your offer of guardianship', he said with sincerity.

The response he got was more than he was expecting. Perenelle jumped from her chair and engulfed him in a warm hug that he returned gladly. She kept on whispering things to him as she planted kisses on his head. Harry couldn't help but let a few tears run down his cheeks as he felt the immense amount of love that emanated from her at this point.

After a few minutes of embracing each other Perenelle let him go and sat back on her chair. Nick who had already stood was a few steps away from Harry. Both of them stared at each other for sometime before Nick broke into a wide grin and beckoned for Harry to come to him. With that he embraced Harry.

After all of them had regained their composure they sat silently for sometime before Harry broke the silence.

'I need some closure. I want to visit my Parents grave and have one for Sirius just next to them. After that I need to confront Ron, Hermione and of course that old coot Dumbledore.'

'What do you expect to gain from confronting Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione?' asked a slightly worried Perenelle.

'I want to see them privately and preferably alone. I want to here from their mouths that five years of friendship was all an illusion. I want to hear from Dumbledore, the man that till now I considered a grandfather, that all I ever was to him was a weapon and nothing more. That way I can walk away from them with a clear conscience; I can face my destiny with the help of the few people that I can actually trust, the few people that will always view me as Harry and not some savior, the few people that I can learn to love and consider family. This will ensure that if anything happens to Ron or Hermione and even Dumbledore in this war I will view them as any other casualty of war and not as some loved one.'

To say the least, the Flamels were flabbergasted. The maturity that Harry showed was amazing. He knew that he was going into war and he did not want any liabilities to him. He did not want to have any emotional attachment too people that were obviously not worth his time.

'So when do we start?' Nick asked Harry.

'Well I would like to start with Hermione since she is still in the muggle world and since she has no access to magical means of communication she will not be able to forewarn the others. Then I would like to go to Ron. After that I can face Dumbledore. To do all this I would need to ask for your permission to use Serenity. I know that I could ask her but since she is your familiar it would be uncivil of me to not get permission from you. The reason why I want to use your phoenix is that she can help me escape if things go awry with Dumbledore which I expect they will.'

Nick just nodded as he thought of any inconsistencies in Harry's plan.

'How do you expect to get Ronald alone?' Perenelle asked.

'I doubt that I will be able to do that, which is why I am not ruling out the chance that the whole Weasley clan will be there when I confront Ron. In a way it would be easier for me that way since I can also get rid of any attachment I might still feel to Molly Weasley, a woman that I once considered as good as my own mother.'

Perenelle's face immediately turned stormy on the mention of Molly Weasley. She rarely hated people but Molly Weasley was one of the few people she truly hated. The woman knew that Harry yearned for acceptance and love, instead of giving that to the boy, she used it to make sure that Dumbledore's plans were enforced. She played with the emotions of a love deprived child. That was unacceptable to Perenelle who had long ago started considering Harry as her own son.

As both Harry and Perenelle were lost in their own thoughts, Nick had retrieved a potion that Harry soon realized to be the one that he had brewed a few days ago. Nick put it in front of Harry and asked him to drink it.

Having no reason to distrust Nick, Harry gulped it down trying hard not to wretch out his lunch. Why did potions have to be so disgusting?

After a few minutes of nothing happening Harry was about to ask Nick what the potion was supposed to do when he felt warmth starting from his stomach. The warmth kept on growing and soon it had encompassed the whole of his body. To Nick and Perenelle Harry was glowing so brightly that they had to shield their eyes from being damaged. As for Harry, none of this seemed to affect him. After almost half an hour the warmth died down.

'What the hell was that??' Harry blurted out.

Nick stared at him with something akin to wonder and pride before he bluntly stated,

'You are bloody powerful, that is what happened'.

If there was one thing that Harry loved about the Flamels, it was their blunt honesty. They never sugar coated anything for him. They just laid it down as it was.

'Could you be a bit more specific?' Harry asked with a playful grin on his face.

Perenelle handed him a parchment and a needle before nick could answer.

'Just place a few drops of your blood on this parchment and it will tell you all you need to know.'

Harry just did as he was told. After the last drops hit the parchment it started to glow and in a flash it disappeared. Before Harry could ask anything, the parchment reappeared in another flash. This time it was rolled into a neat roll and sealed with a curious looking seal.

The background color was light silver and it had a lightning bolt that ran right through the middle. It was bright emerald in color. On the upper left side of it was a majestic looking Griffin and on its right was an ice blue phoenix that held its head high up with pride. Below the phoenix was a graceful looking black jaguar and to its left was a deadly basilisk. On top of each animal, a letter was visible. It looked more like a water mark. On the phoenix there was an F, on the Griffin a P, on the Basilisk an S and on the Jaguar an M.

Harry was intrigued even though he couldn't understand what the seal meant. He had a feeling that somehow it had to do with him. He undid the seal with care so as not to destroy it. After opening the parchment and skimming through it his jaw was permanently fixed to the ground. It stated in clear and majestic handwriting everything that Harry was, is, and was going to be.

_**Name: Harry James Potter-Flamel, **_

_**Son of James Darius Potter and Lily Anne-Marie Evans**_

_**Lord of house Potter and Black.**_

_**Rightful Heir to High Lordship of Gryffindor and Slytherin**_

_**Magical Heir of Merlin the Wizard.**_

_**Magical Abilities**_

_**Parselmouth**__** – Ability to talk to snakes and members of the reptilian family.**_

_**Multiple Animagus**__** – Ability to morph into any 5 types of animals be it magical and non magical.**_

_**Partial Metamorphmagus **__**– Ability to change features of your face and the length and color of your hair.**_

_**Staff wielder**__** – Posses an immense amount of magic that enables you to wield a staff**_

_**Elemental**__** – Affinity to the air element. Air bows to none but you.**_

_**Natural Occlumens**__** – Once set up, your mind shields will be impenetrable.**_

_**Aura reader **__**– Ability to see magical auras. This will enhance your understanding of magic. You will see magic.**_

_**Affinities**_

_**-Offensive and defensive magic**_

_**-Charms**_

_**-Runic Magic**_

_**-Ward Magic**_

_**-Blood magic**_

_**-Necromancy**_

_**-Dark arts**_

Harry sat numbly on his chair after handing the parchment to the Flamels. He couldn't believe what was written in it. If what was written in it was true then he would have a better chance of surviving this war. He had power. But it was useless if he did not know how to control it. He vowed there and then to learn everything he could pertaining his powers and he would try his best never to abuse them.

'Harry, we need to got to Gringotts as soon as possible. First we have to confirm our adoption of you and officially make you a Flamel. You also have to claim the titles that are rightfully yours. With the titles of Lord Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter Black and heir to the Flamel family you would not even need the ministry. This war will favorably lean to your side and it will make it easier for you to be done with the prophecy that that god forsaken Trelawney had made.

Knowing from Nick's tone that arguing and asking questions would be for later, Harry went to his room and changed into something a bit more regal than the plain robes he was wearing. After donning the emerald and light silver dress robe that had a faint outline of a flying phoenix, Harry was at the foyer and patiently waiting for the Flamels.

When both arrived Harry couldn't help but stand a bit straighter and with pride. Nick and Perenelle were dresses in their official house robes. Both robes were made of the most expensive material that money could buy and the colors were an intoxicating mix of scarlet red and royal purple. Personally Harry didn't like the mix but the regality with which the Flamels carried themselves made him disregard that.

'Are you ready Harry?' Perenelle asked with a soft voice. From her face you could see a mixture of motherly concern but it was overshadowed by the great happiness that she was feeling since Harry's decision to go forward with the adoption.

'Harry, I know that you don't like attention but there are a few things you must know before we go to Gringotts. Firstly, with the titles that you have you are the equivalent of a King in the wizarding world. It's not an official title but I am using the title King just to emphasize on the magnitude of power that you hold. You might have noticed that the parchment said that you were the rightful Heir to the High Lordship of Gryffindor and Slytherin. The title High Lord has its significance especially in the Wizengamot. If you remember in the trial you attended in the beginning of your fifth year, you were told that the full Wizengamot was present. That Harry was just the Main part of the Wizengamot. When the Wizengamot was formed, all the old pureblood families were given seats.In total, there were fifty four families. But four of these families held higher positions in the Wizengamot. These four families formed what was called the supreme council. They were the ruling body of the British Wizarding world. The founding families if you may. The rest of the Wizengamot could be overruled by any of these four families. They rarely differed in opinion so they were a solid front.

By now I think you may have guessed these four families. They of course are the Families of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Contrary to popular belief, these four didn't personally build Hogwarts. They decreed the building of the school and they also gave their names to the four houses. They also decreed that one wizard or witch from their families was to teach at the school. That's how Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar became involved with Hogwarts.

So as you can see Harry, these four families have more significance than just being families that had great teachers in Hogwarts. I will tell you more about this when we return from Gringotts. As for the Merlin part, let us discuss that when we comeback from Gringotts, please keep that part to yourself as it is very important and isn't for the consumption of the general populace. I hope you now understand the gravity of the matter and the power that you rightfully hold.'

'I do', was all Harry said.

He was deep in thought and the Slytherin part of his mind was working at a furious pace. With the discovery of Dumbledore's indiscretions with him, Harry thought that all the plans he had made in the beginning of the summer were not viable anymore. But with the information Nicholas had just given him, Harry realized that the plans he had made before were Childs play compared to what he could do now with his new status.

'Let's wait and see', Harry thought as he grabbed Serenity's tail.

Serenity was a beautiful phoenix that was Nick's familiar. She reminded Harry of Hedwig who was the same shade of white as the phoenix. The three people and phoenix disappeared in a flash of white light.

At the lobby of the goblin bank, things were going on in such boring normalcy that the appearance of two wizards, a witch and a blindingly white phoenix forced everyone to practically stop what they were doing and stare in awe at the phoenix and its companions. Some people who had stopped in mid step actually fell down when they recognized the lightning bolt shaped scar on the forehead of one of the wizards.

'It's 'arry Potter', one of them said with a reverent voice.

'Are those the Flamels?' asked a particularly old looking hag

'I've never seen a phoenix before, leave alone a white one', said a pompous looking teenager.

Things went on in the same thread as the three of them walked to a free counter. The goblin that sat behind the counter had an air of bored indifference as he counted some galleons. He was startled out of his reverie by an almost cruel voice.

'Take us to the most private ritual room you have goblin, and make sure to have your director and his ritual masters there.' Nick said voice full of malice.

The goblin was not the only one who was startled by the venom in the wizard's voice. Harry couldn't help but lose his composure for a fraction of a second. But his mask of cold indifference was back. He knew that Nick was much older and experienced than him in this matter.

The goblin seemed to puff up with some bravado and with a sneer in his voice he asked, 'who do you think you are you abomination of a wizard to demand things from me?' With a satisfied look he sat back and started picking off invisible lint off his coat thinking that he had cowed the wizard into submission. He was sadly mistaken.

Standing up a bit straighter and taller, Nick summoned forth his magical aura and with a voice of indisputable authority he roared.

'You worthless piece of dragon dung, I am Nicholas Lucilius Strato Flamel. Head of the most ancient and Illustrious house of Flamel. I am the Head of the Worldwide Alchemists Guild and possessor of the only known Philosophers stone. Do you want me to continue, Goblin, or will you do as I ordered?'

Harry was impressed. Nick was even scarier than Dumbledore when he had caught Barty Crouch Junior almost killing Harry.

The goblin, whose eyes were now as wide as galleons, was now practically shaking like a dry leaf in a storm. Without a word he shakily beckoned them to follow him.

After a few corridors they were told by the goblin to wait in the ritual room he had showed them while he went in search of the director.

They didn't have to wait for long, since the scared goblin came back with two other goblins. One of them was dresses in a muggle business suit while the other one was dressed in a robe that had an uncanny resemblance to the ones Dumbledore wore.

The director, Rank, didn't waste time. He simply asked them what they were here for.

'We are here to complete an adoption ritual and also for Mr. Potter to claim a few titles that rightfully belong to him.' Perenelle stated.

'Which titles does the boy wish to claim?' asked the director with the hint of a sneer.

He probably thinks that this is a hoax, Harry thought.

'Gryffindor, Slytherin, Black and Potter', nick stated without batting an eyelash.

The goblin stood there for a few seconds, eyes wide and mouth hanging open before he regained his senses. He immediately turned to the scared goblin and in a smattering of gobbledygook ordered him to get a few things. Scared goblin, as Harry mentally referred to him was back in a few minutes levitating four ornate cases.

They were all placed in front of Harry and he instinctively placed his hands on all four of them. Each time he touched one, a light would go all over him as if scanning him then it would be absorbed by his body. After he did it with all four of them, one by one they started popping open. In each of them was a vial of a red liquid that looked like blood. He would find out later that it was a blood based potion.

The ritual master spoke for the first time. 'Mr. Potter, you have two choices. You either do the claiming ritual for all the four families at once or do them separately.'

'Is there any difference?' Harry asked

The goblin looked at him for a while before asking him a question that had Harry slightly worried.

'Have you ever been under the cruciatus curse?

'Yes, a few times', Harry said.

'Well each ritual feels like a hundred cruciatus curses and the four of them combined feel like a hundred cruciatus curses.'

Perenelle gasped, then Harry gasped, then the scared goblin gasped, the director coughed and Nick was just busy inspecting his fingernails.

Harry's Gryffindorism reared its brave head and thus he decided to do it combined. After all, a hundred cruciatus curses were better than four hundred.

After the ritual pentagon was set up, the ritual master ordered Harry to take off all his clothes. He was then instructed to lay down flat on his back, hands and leg extended. The ritual master then made small incisions on both his arms and legs. He then put a spell on all the four vials of red liquid. Then as if there was no gravity, the liquids poured from the vials and each went to one of the different cuts and slowly entered Harry's blood stream.

The screams were heart wrenching. Perenelle was sobbing into Nick's chest, Nick's eyes were clouded with worry, and the scared goblin just fainted. Only the director and the ritual master maintained their stoic facades.

Harry was no stranger to pain, but this was pain on a different level. All his nerve endings were on fire. It felt as though someone had put their hand through his mouth, held his innards then turned his body inside out. And after that was done, some acid was poured on him together with a roaring fire just next to him. Harry actually felt that he would rather go through that than what he was going through now.

After what seemed like decades but was only a few minutes, it was over. The ritual master cast a few pain relieving spells at Harry before offering him his clothes. Perenelle was quick to help him put on his clothes since his movements were rather jerky due to the extreme pain he had just gone through. After he was given a few minutes to relax and catch his breath, Nick opened the four cases and pulled out four bracelets and four rings. He then offered them to Harry, who didn't even take time to look at them but just put them on. The bracelets just sank into his skin and formed some type of tattoos. They looked like tribal tattoos. Harry would investigate them later. The rings were then put on his right middle finger, where they combined to form one ring that had the crest that was on the parchment seal that Harry had received at the Flamels.

'Are we done yet?' Harry asked in a weak raspy voice.

'Just the exchange of blood between you and Nick, then we shall be heading home,' Perenelle informed him.

On seeing the panicked look on his face when she mentioned the blood exchanging, she assured him that this one was rather painless.

She was right, the goblin took a special ritual blade and took some blood from Nick's left hand and put it on a cut on Harry's right hand. He then took some blood from Harry's right hand and placed it on Nick's right hand. He then waved hand and in gobbledygook whispered a long incantation. A bright golden light engulfed Harry and Nick and just before disappearing, a thin thread of magic was seen connecting Nick, Perenelle and Harry. It was now official; Nicholas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel were Harry Potters Parents, guardians, protectors and confidantes. Harry's reaction was a tired and grateful smile before he just fell asleep in Perenelle's arms.

'Take him home, I'll deal with the rest of the paper work here', Nick said to Perenelle before he summoned Serenity. The phoenix gave a small trill before landing on Perenelle's shoulder and flashing away with them.

Nick stared at the spot they occupied for a few moments before he barked at the director of Gringotts to lead them to the office since they had a lot of things to discuss. The tone the wizard had used made the goblin sure that they had done something to offend either him or his young charge. He just sighed knowing that it was going to be a long day.

In the headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a sudden cold and ominous chill went through his body. He knew that somehow, somewhere, something had gone really bad. But for some unknown reason he just decided to ignore his gut feeling as he sucked on his lemon drops. He was Albus Dumbledore, a few bumps along the road were nothing of consequence to him. Oh, how he would remember this moment of inaction when all his crooked plans came tumbling down one after the other.

A/N: Ok I know that some of you will probably be turned off by the overused cliché that I used. In my defense, I believe that Harry was at so many disadvantages against Voldemort that something needed to be done that would make the fulfillment of his destiny a bit more viable. I mean come on, for those of you who read Deathly Hallows, how many of you were really pleased by the way old Voldy snuffed it. Honestly, Nagini died in a more dramatic way than Voldy himself. Trust me, even with all this new goodies, Harry will not become powerful and skilled in a blink of an eye. It will take time, mistakes and experience for him to become the wizard that we all know he is capable of becoming. Besides, I prefer the inheritance of titles thing to Harry being thrown into the past and being trained by the founders. Oh, I hope you liked the fact that I gave a new twist (I don't think anybody has used it before) to the background of the founders. By the way, the only thing that Harry gains from Gryffindor and Slytherin is political power and maybe a few galleons. As for the Merlin part, just wait and see. It might not be what you expect. Please review and mention anything that you would like to see happen. I also want some help with the pairings, I can't decide what pairings to use. Till next chapter O faithful readers. Hopefully it will be sooner this time.


	5. Wizened Musings

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and I'm making no profit from this fic.

Three days had passed since the rituals at Gringotts and yet Harry had not woken up. Perenelle hadn't got a wink of sleep as she just sat next to Harry's bed holding his hand and waiting impatiently for him to open his eyes. Nick on the other hand was barely present in the Manor. He was busy meeting important people preparing them for the huge changes that were now imminent in the wizarding world. Nick was also handling and making sure that his new charge's holdings were in order.

It took another three days for Harry to rejoin the land of the living. Perenelle who was expecting him to be all weak and helpless started acting like a mother hen trying to make sure that he was well. To both Nick's and her surprise, Harry woke up with a huge smile claiming that he felt fully regenerated and ready to get things started.

'What do you mean fully regenerated Harry? And if I may ask, apart from the obvious why do you seem to have this aura of immense happiness?' asked an amazed Perenelle.

'Well it's a rather long story so let me answer the easier question first. I am feeling fully regenerated because I probably am. Some of my powers have started working. For them to work perfectly they also need a perfect body thus they stimulated my magic to repair my body. Over ten years of malnutrition and abuse can leave a much damaged body you know.

Anyway, I guess I was asleep for quite some time and now you know why. My muscles have slowly changed to suit my now denser and stronger skeletal structure. My mind has gone through some rehabilitation and I am generally feeling a hundred percent well'.

The young wizard couldn't help but chuckle appreciatively at the dumbstruck looks that his guardians had on their faces. It was humorous. He however lost the humorous look when he thought of their second question. What his magic had done to his body was almost unheard f in the magical world so he expected those reactions from them. However, the second incident that he was about to explain to them was an actual first in magical history. Thus, clearing his throat and taking on a serious posture he faced his guardians and started explaining to them the second thing that happened to him.

'After the rituals, especially the first one, the amount of pain I had to go through had such a traumatic effect on my body that I went uncomfortably near to the life death barrier. It's actually hard to put in words but what I learnt was that my soul had already started its journey to the land of the dead'

At this point, Perenelle had tears running freely down her face as she clutched Harry's hand so tightly he actually lost feeling in it. Nick on the other hand had his mouth slightly ajar an expression of deep shock on his face.

'I was so close to the barrier with feelings of dread, fear, guilt welling up inside of me when I saw a figure standing exactly on the life death divide. From his posture, he looked quite familiar as soon as I came close enough that I could see his face I almost fainted. Standing right before me with a very stony face was Sirius Black.

Before I could do or say anything though he beckoned me forward and as soon as I was close enough to him, he embraced me so tightly that I could barely breathe. After the embrace was over he just sat on the floor and he asked me to do the same. We then just talked and talked until we had nothing left to say to each other. We talked about his dreams, his fears, his life and about the same of me. He then explained to me why he was at the life death barrier.

Apparently, when one is thrown into the veil while still alive, they just wander around the barrier until the time that they were destined to die in the real world. Only then can they cross over. I then asked if he had found any perks of his condition. Apparently he had. Sirius could summon those on the other side to the barrier, where they could chat. He had already communicated with so many others. I was so filled with the happiness of being able to talk to Sirius once more that I did not grasp the significance of this revelation. Well not until I saw a beaming James Potter and a tearful Lily potter standing before me.

I don't remember how it happened but all I know is that all of a sudden the three of us were in a group hug. We stood like that saying nothing and just enjoying the feeling of being together for almost two hours. It was like one of those moments where words seem so insignificant. After we disentangled from each other, we started talking just like I did with Sirius. We talked about every conceivable thing. Most importantly, the three of them helped absolve me of the ever present guilt I felt about their deaths. They encouraged me and said to me all I ever wanted to hear from an adult all those years in the cupboard under the stairs.

All in all they prepared me for my destiny in a way no other person could ever have. They instilled in me the self belief and confidence that I have always seemed to lack. They also fully approved of you two as my guardians.

Nick, Perenelle, I don't know if all of this was real or just a ficlet of my imagination but what I know for sure is that what I feel is for real. I no longer have feelings of guilt or self doubt. I am now fully prepared to face my destiny head on without any regrets or second thoughts and I am grateful to the both of you for the help you have decided to give me.'

The room was so full of emotion that one could literally taste it in the air. Some would go as far as saying that had Voldemort been present in the room at that moment, he would have pissed in his pants, abandoned his magic and devoted his life to taking care of orphans. For the room was filled with emotions of hope, love, righteous anger, self belief and deep resolve.

After Harry had completed his explanation, he excused himself and went to the kitchen where he had such a huge meal that Ron Weasley would have been perturbed. The young wizard then went to look for Nick, where he told him that his confrontations with his betrayers would start on that very day. Nick gave him his blessings and called for his phoenix familiar, Serenity.

The beautiful phoenix appeared in a burst of flames and perched herself on her masters shoulder.

'Serenity, please help young Harry here with his mission. Please ensure that he is not captured and put somewhere against his will.'

The phoenix gave out a small trill of acceptance and then flew over to the young wizard and rubbed her head against his cheek, a sign of affection. Harry gave her a quick scratch on the head and asked her to take him to Hermione Granger's residence.

Serenity straightened up and with a flap of her wings the two of them disappeared and almost immediately reappeared in a room that would have been clearly a library if not for the presence of the bed and clothes cabinet on the far right corner. Sitting on a desk bent over a thick book was his former friend Hermione Granger.

Hearing the whooshing sound of their arrival the witch jumped up, wand in hand pointing it at the intruders. However, on realizing who it was she gave a muffled yell and covered the short distance between her and Harry quickly engulfing him in a hug that almost cracked a few of his ribs.

The boy who lived slowly disentangled himself from the girl and gave her a cold look and with a voice devoid of emotion asked her to sit down.

Hermione was totally shocked by Harry's actions. A million thoughts ran through her mind as she tried to figure out what she cold have done that would have angered her friend like this. She however came up with a blank. She was shaken out of her thoughts by Harry's voice.

'I will not beat around the bush Granger. It has come to my attention through very reliable sources that our friendship was based on a few incentives given to you by an old coot that both of us know well. I am not interested in your reasons or thoughts on what you think is right for me but I have come here with one intention. I have come to inform you that from today henceforth you are to me nothing but a common witch that can not think for herself but must rely on others to think for her and tell her what to do. I now consider any bonds of friendship we have ever shared dissolved and obsolete. Goodbye Ms. Granger.'

Without waiting for her response Harry signaled for Serenity to take them to the Burrow. With that, the two of them were gone leaving behind a very distraught witch.

Life at the Burrow was going on as usual. Molly Weasley was at the kitchen doing what she did best, preparing food.

Her husband Arthur was in his tool shed delightedly tinkering with a muggle object he found out was called a calculator.

His youngest son Ronald was lazily flying on a new looking broom that he had received from his parents for being chosen a prefect.

Ronald's only sister, Ginevra better known as Ginny, was in her room stretched out on her bed daydreaming about her future as the boy who lived's wife. Oh the fame and wealth she would get.

Just right below her room the two eldest Weasley boys, Bill and Charlie were playing a very tough game of chess. They had taken long term leaves from their jobs in response to the ministry's announcement of Voldemort's return.

Back upstairs, in a room that only two people could enter with confidence were the two twins. Both of them were sitting on two chairs that were facing the huge window on the side of the room. The window gave them view of the small forest that was in Ottery St. catchpole. They were uncharacteristically quiet as they stared at the forest. Seeing them in their current state would leave anybody who knew them very worried, for they were always lively and rarely showed any level of seriousness.

All the occupants of the Burrow were shocked out of their activities when they heard the shrill sound of the intruder alert alarm. Someone not keyed in to the newly placed wards had just bypassed them. Before any of them could react and press the panic button that would have alerted they heard the loud voice of Bill say,

'Calm down everyone, it's Harry'.

In an instant everyone was in the kitchen waiting for Harry to come through the door. Different thoughts were running through everyone's heads as to why Harry was visiting the Burrow all alone without an escort. They however never expected the bombshell that he would be dropping on them. Only the twins who had contemplative looks on their faces had rough a rough idea of what was about to happen.

As soon as Harry entered the house, the two Weasley females ran to him planning to embrace him to death. The emerald eyed boy had however learned his lesson from his encounter with the Granger girl and thus he jus raised a hand to stop them. If the raised hand didn't stop the two rushing women, then the emotionless look on his face with the cold look in his eyes definitely stopped them in their tracks.

'Hello clan Weasley,' he said in a voice that sent a chill down the Weasley matron's spine. Something told her that things were not so good anymore.

Ron Weasley did not like what was going on. Many considered him dumb, but even he could see that things were going awry. If what he feared was indeed happening then he would be in really big trouble.

Ginerva Weasley knew what was going on. She was about to see all her dreams and aspirations crumble to dust. She always feared this day, she knew that it was inevitable but she always thought that it would happen long after she had snagged Harry, and had siphoned off some of his wealth and fame.

The rest of the Weasley clan just waited to see what was going.

Harry just stood there calmly leaning on the wall as his gaze passed over them gauging their reactions. He saw the wave of emotions that had passed over the culprits faces and was glad to see that they realized the mess they were in.

'I recently found out through very reliable sources that the Weasley family has been benefiting from me both directly and indirectly by following the orders of a certain manipulative individual. I will not go into any further detail but will just make this quick and clear. I am cutting any bonds of friendship, family and love that have ever existed between us. From now henceforth you mean nothing and are to me just mere acquaintances like any other witches and wizards that I would bump into at Diagon Alley. Goodbye.'

With that, Harry disappeared in a burst of white flame leaving the Weasley's in an uproar. He had decided to use the calm and simple approach instead of the hotheaded and angry one. This way, he would avoid unnecessary arguments, explanations and repetitions. He snickered as he recalled the look on their faces when he had disappeared in a burst of flames. They didn't know that there was an invisible phoenix perched on his shoulder.

Remembering that he had the old coot left to meet, Harry just sighed in annoyance. This would be the toughest confrontation. He knew that unlike the Weasley's and Granger who were just pawns in the Headmaster's game he could not afford to be short and curt with the Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore may be a manipulative old codger, but Harry understood that he was a very powerful manipulative old codger. After all there must have been a reason he was the only man Voldemort ever feared. Harry Potter had to be very careful or else all his plans would crumble to dust before he even initiated the first steps. With that in mind the young wizard disappeared in a colorful blue flash and reappeared in front of the old castle that was Hogwarts.

Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting in his office going through a pile of papers from the ministry. Not for the first time he silently cursed the fact that he chosen to head the Wizengamot. Many would not believe him but he never did aim to be leader of the people. His true calling was teaching. It's what he enjoyed the most. However, the war with Grindelwald had pushed him to the frontlines and before he knew it everyone started referring to him as the leader of the light.

After the war his older brother Aberforth who had immensely helped out with the war effort had decided to give up his duties as head of house Dumbledore and lead the rest of his years as a recluse. Of course very few knew that he was currently the old barkeep at the Hogs Head. As if that was not enough, a year later Professor Dippet decided to step down as headmaster of Hogwarts and the school board unanimously chose him as the next headmaster. This was the one moment in his very long life that he can truly say was his best moment ever. Forget all those titles and awards that were heaped up on him before and after the war, being Headmaster of Britain's finest magical institute had always been his dream even as a child. When whispers about him being next minister started surfacing, he put his foot down and refused to tolerate any such ideas. If his memory served him right he had refused that post 3 times.

Five years after being appointed headmaster he was appointed to two other offices. First he was elected Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and then as Great Britain's representative at the International Wizarding Council. He had futilely tried to reject those appointments but the pressure from both the government and the public was immense.

Dumbledore had lived for a very long time and life had taught him a lot. He knew accumulation of so much power by one person was not wise. He greatly feared that he would let the power corrupt him, but he looked at the available alternatives and he would immediately squash away those feelings. Even with Grindelwald gone, a lot of his supporters remained in the shadows. Ancient pureblood houses that held much clout within the wizarding power circles had secretly funded and supported the dark wizard's ideals. Bringing them to justice was not easy since they could hide behind the many laws that made them almost untouchable.

Over the years as Dumbledore become entangled within the unrelenting web of politics he started growing paranoid. No one could be trusted. The people were either in a richer person's pocket or they were pursuing their own nefarious goals and would turn sides in an instant if it suited their purposes. The headmaster prayed to all deities out their to provide him with someone that he could absolutely trust so that when the time came for him to step down he could hand over the reigns of power to them. The years would pass and he made few trustworthy accomplices but none of them fit the mould he had in mind. He watched as the times of prosperity slowly turned into turmoil. The rise of Voldemort was both horrifying and painful to watch.

Voldemort. That name brought pain to his heart. Picking the young Tom Riddle from the orphanage Dumbledore has been filled with hope and joy. He had finally found the person he had been waiting for. The next leader of the light had been found. He would be his heir and legacy. However, it seemed that fate had other plans for the young boy. His childhood traumas had affected him more than Dumbledore had initially thought.

At first Dumbledore had thought that the inquisitive gleam in his eye was due to his need to fully assimilate into this new world. But he had failed to see the symptoms of an abused child who had found a possible outlet for all his frustrations. All Voldemort saw was power and how power would help him change the world into his twisted version of utopia. The fact that Dumbledore could never stop the transformation of Tom Riddle into Voldemort was one of his biggest regrets.

All of those events culminated into one final, for lack of a better word, project. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the boy of the prophecy. He was a blessing in disguise according to Dumbledore. The boy had been born at a time when everyone was at the brink of losing all hope. It worried Dumbledore that a toddler would be the one to rid the world of the evil that was Voldemort. However, the old wizard was someone who always tried to look for an opportunity in all situations. The boys parents were very loyal to Dumbledore therefore it would not be hard to convince them to follow what he had planned for him. However it seemed fate had decided to side with him this time, for in one swoop; the potters had been eliminated, Voldemort's soul had been banished from his soul, and Sirius Black had been incarcerated. This easily led the boy into Dumbledore's waiting hands and paved the way for what he considered to be his final project.

With this boy, Voldemort would be truly vanquished when the time came and Harry would take over the reigns of power from him after he had been molded well enough. The road to that realization would be cruel, tough, painful and unfair in many ways for the young boy but Dumbledore stood by the saying that desperate times call for desperate measures.

Dumbledore's musings had been cut short by a melodious tone from Fawkes followed by Hogwarts wards informing him that two powerful magical beings had just arrived at the gates. Dumbledore stood up and peered over the huge window behind his desk and tapped it with his wand in what seemed to be a random sequence. Immediately the Hogwarts gates came into view and standing before them with a wistful smile was a calm and confident Harry Potter. However there seemed to be nobody else. Baffled by this Dumbledore tapped the lower part of the window and the view changed into what one would associate with a muggle heat sensor.

The form of Harry Potter was blindingly white. This caused a frown to appear on the wizened wizards face since he remembered clearly that the boy's magical aura was a dense green the last time he had seen him. If that was not worrying enough the aura of a magical being perched on his shoulder was thought provoking. Where did Harry get a phoenix? How were the binds on the boy's magical core undone? These were a few of the questions swimming in the warlocks mind as he turned off the magical glass window and returned to his seat waiting for the young wizard. Dumbledore's old yet sharp mind had already come to the realization that the balance of power had shifted this summer. The question that currently stood at the top of the list for him was, 'just how much power and control have I lost?'

A/N : I apologize deeply for the very very late update. Unfortunately real life issues have prevented me form being able to continue with the fic. What with college and all that. However I do have a break now and I will try to speed up the rate of updates. Please enjoy . Reviews would be great as it would help me get back into the writers mindset.


	6. Poor McGonagall

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to JK Rowling. In no way do I intend to profit from this pathetic attempt at work of art ;)

A.N- Its been a very long year dear readers. Despite all my attempts o sit down and try to continue writing, the pressures of real life issues have made it almost impossible. Funny that I managed to write this very short chapter when infact I am supposed to be studying for my final exams. Anyway, most of you might notice that the quality of my writing has definetly dipped in quality(not that it was awe-inspiring before) but i'm simply out of practice. I thank you all for the reviews. It warms my heart when i come across 100K word fics that dont have the same amount of reviews as my little fic has. I'll try my best to keep updating 'Phoenix tears'... Enjoy this very short chapter :

As Harry trudged up the path that lead to the castle, he slowly drunk in the features of the place he had learned to call home over the past few years. To his left stood the small hut ,that belonged to Hagrid the gatekeeper, where Harry had spent many days plotting new adventures and interrogating the friendly half-giant. Behind it was the dark and intimidating forbidden forest. Gazing at the forest sent a chill down Harry's spine. The meeting with Voldemort's spirit in the first year and Aragog the Acromantula in the second year weren't the young wizard's best memories of Hogwarts. Harry was so lost in memories of years gone by that he did not notice the imposing figure of his transfiguration's professor standing at the inner entrance of the castle.

'Mr. Potter what, may I ask, are you doing here when I know for sure that you should be somewhere else at this very moment'

The stern tone in the professors question shook Harry out of his reverie, and it took a moment before the question she had asked actually made sense to him.

'Oh, hello Professor McGonagall. I'm here to meet the headmaster to discuss a few things of great importance. Come to think of it, I think that it would be a great Idea for you to join us.'

McGonagall had never seen the young wizard talk to her with such confidence and thus decided to just agree with him and the duo immediately set for a silent walk to the Headmaster's office.

Upon arrival, the stone gargoyle entrance immediately sprung apart as if it was expecting their arrival. Harry wasted no time and quickly ran up the flight of stairs that led to one of Hogwarts most famous rooms.

Dumbledore sat back on his chair, one hand gently massaging his aged forehead and the other on the armrest of the ancient armchair. He gazed at the office entrance as the young wizard walked towards him with an air of cold determination. Behind him was his deputy who seemed to be at a loss, never having seen this attitude from the usually meek boy-who-lived.

Harry quickly took a seat without waiting for an invitation and calmly waited for the deputy headmistress to take a seat.

Nothing was said for a few minutes as the occupants of the room seemed to be sizing each other up. Predictably the headmaster reached for some floo powder, but was halted in his tracks by the young wizard.

'Professor, I hardly see the need for you to summon Snape when you haven't yet determined the purpose for my visit. Nevertheless, I'll save you the trouble and inform you right from the beginning that this has absolutely nothing to do with Mr. Snape and that adding him to the proceedings would only needlessly waste precious time. That being said, I had intended to have a private meeting with you, but on seeing Professor McGonagall, I decided that it would be a great idea to have a witness, however questionably biased she may be, to this discussion.'

That proclamation was met with the dimming of the headmasters legendary twinkling eyes, and the offended sputtering of one transfiguration mistress.

'Professor, the past few days have been days of revelation for me. I found out many things that usually would have me questioning the sanity of the providers of said information, but I was able to verify beyond any reasonable doubt that the information was indeed correct. It really pained me to discover all you machinations and manipulations regarding my past, present and future. To find out in the span of a few hours that the life I had lived was nothing but an illusion, the friends that I had made were nothing but actors playing their pre determined roles. It broke my heart, it destroyed my spirit, and it shattered my will to live.'

At this point, Dumbledore had yet to make a sound, but McGonagall had her hand on her heart and her mouth wide open. The look of terror and disbelief on her eyes was there for all to see. Harry knew he had to finish what he came to say before he lost the nerve or unleashed his fury on the old man, so he continued before anyone could interrupt.

'Recounting all the details of your betrayal would be tedious and pointless at the moment since you are privy to all the details. Maybe you will share some of those details with your deputy, but I really don't have it in me to care. What I came for today professor was just an answer. Why did you do it? Why would you subject me to all that pain? Make me understand how you could have a phoenix, one of the most Light sided creatures known to mankind still by your side after all you did?'

Dumbledore gazed at the young wizard for a while before he cleared his throat and responded.

' Harry, I have no idea what betrayals you speak of. All I ever did I did it for the greater good. I did it to rid this word of the evil that has tried to take over. First it was Grindelwald and then Voldemort came along. I got rid of Grindelwald, and would have gotten rid of Voldemort too but the emergence of the prophecy ensured that I couldn't do my duty as leader of light. However, since you were the one destined to end Voldemorts reign, I had to make sure that you never went dark and that you were always on the right path. My ways of doing it might not have pleased you or gained your approval, but they worked. Since you joined Hogwarts, you managed to thwart Voltmeters every year except your 3rd and now I even managed to secure tutors to further train you in your journey to finally fulfill your destiny. Things were supposed to proceed smoothly. I do not know where you got the idea that I betrayed you, but it seems that I have to rectify yet another mistake of mine.'

With that Dumbledore stood up and with speed that seemed almost impossible for his age drew his wand and shot a spell directly at Harry. The triumph in his eyes was short lived however, for as the spell was about to hit the boy who lived, he disappeared with a white flash.

As all this was going on, the transfiguration mistress was almost going into cardiac arrest as the discoveries and actions of the day was almost too much for her recovering heart to handle. She gave one last stare to the old headmaster before she quickly exited the office.

Dumbledore wished he could have obliviated her, but he know very well that his deputy had strong mental shields, and that she was protected by the magic of the castle due to her status as the deputy headmistress. With a heavy sigh, the old man went to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of fire-whiskey and downed it in one go.

The events of the day had led him to the startling realization that he had made a huge miscalculation in entrusting Harry Potter with the Flamel's. He also concluded that somehow, there was a leak in his information network. Until he could verify their loyalty, no one could be trusted from now on. His most trusted informants would have to be carefully monitored for any traces of mental intrusions. Popping a few lemon drops, Dumbledore sat back and stared reassessing all his plans.

Back in the Flamel residence, an indifferent Harry Potter explained to his new guardians what had transpired back at the castle. As expected, they were both very annoyed at the actions of the headmaster, but Harry calmly placated them by informing them that it was the expected reaction from the old goat.

After the cooling of tempers, Perenelle surprised Harry when she told him to go and change into some sport gear. The psychotic gleam in her eyes clearly terrorized Harry, and the silent prayer that Nick sent his way didn't help matters at all.

The clear blue sky and the soothing breeze that swept through the open fields that were a part of the Flamel residence made Harry feel like finding a nice shaded spot and having a good nap. However all thought of a nice afternoon nap was quickly pushed aside when an obviously physically fit Perenelle Flamel jogged her way to the spot where Harry was standing.

'Ok Harry, starting today we are going to start working on your stamina and your physical shape in general. One thing that most wizards tend to ignore is their physical fitness. A balance has to be struck between the amount of magic your body possesses and the fitness of your body.

This is especially true for somebody like you who has vast magical reserves. Your body has to be strong enough to contain all that magic, or else the magic is leaked out of your body to fit the weak state of your body thus leaving you with a much smaller pool of magic. With me so far?'

Harry quickly nodded and awaited instructions.

'Today you won't be doing much. First I'll show you a few stretches to warm your muscles up. Then you'll start running.'

' For how long? '

Here Perenelle gave a decidedly evil grin before she answered

'Until you can run no more'

Harry groaned in displeasure before he started following the instructions she gave for the warm up exercise. The last coherent thought he had before he started his long exhausting run was

'Oh this is going to be a crazy few months'


End file.
